


Stupid Cupid

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Defloweration, F/M, First Time, Forced, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Rape Scene, Virgin sex, forced fellatio, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: "God, what's with this absurd amount of couples everywhere?!" I scream inside my head as I stare at the only blank gap struggling to survive inside the sea of pink hearts and kiss marks. I wonder how it happened so suddenly but for some reason or another, the amount of couples in my area as of late seems to have increased beyond comprehension. Granted, I hadn't left my house in about a week now and the only reason I'm out at the moment was because my snack reserves had reached a dangerous low, but the amount was still absurd."IS SOMEONE IN NEED OF LOVE?!” A voice suddenly pierces the air. All of a sudden, a loud explosion disturbs the heart-filled atmosphere, an asteroid sending the lovers into disarray, and standing int he middle of the crater was... a girl? This was not going to end well...





	Stupid Cupid

"God, what's with this absurd amount of couples everywhere?!" I scream inside my head as I stare at the only blank gap struggling to survive inside the sea of pink hearts and kiss marks. I wonder how it happened so suddenly but for some reason or another, the amount of couples in my area as of late seems to have increased beyond comprehension. Granted, I hadn't left my house in about a week now and the only reason I'm out at the moment was because my snack reserves had reached a dangerous low, but the amount was still absurd. 

"I love you..." I hear the good looking couple to my left flirt with each other as soft giggles and teasing moans attack my eardrums, the fierce assault by the enemy kingdom threatening to tear down my castle's tough walls.

"We can't... not here..." Another couple continuously teeters on the fine line between public play and crime as they openly touch each other over their clothes, although I swear the guy's hands have been going way too low as of late. Seriously man... I know this is a public park and all but still...

"Ooh~" Ok now that couple is just going too far, I mean with the guy's movements and the girl's clearly lust-filled moans, it was obvious they were now at the home plate, and they still dare to jump around on it and laugh at the losers on the other team that can't even get past the goddamn first base. I can't stand it, all these stupid couples and their stupid flirting, all while I'm here going to buy cheap snacks to munch on while I stroke my small tool with one hand and sweep off crumbs off my fat body with the other.

"Let's order pizza... for two..." A rather obese couple of lovers whisper to each other as they follow the lead of the other couples... but I think I can deal with this one...

“Damn let me just eat this bowl of instant noodles in peace…” I sigh as I slurp up a delicious and generous helping of a cheap alternative to dinner, my apartment’s lack of hot water forcing me to seek refuge in this park. Although, for some reason, the moment I found a comfortable position in the far ends of this rather small park hidden away behind the hustle and bustle of the city, a powerful tsunami of couples rushes into my safe spot and threatens my safety. 

Is it because I am single? Was that it? Did being a single man in his late twenties with no stable income and no traits that he could be proud of give off a ‘mock me with your love’ scent? I mean, sure I worked part time at a convenience store for the past eight years of my life and sure the only things I could be proud of was my ability to survive for weeks on chips and MSG, but that doesn’t mean I was a walking beacon of despair and loneliness attracting the naturally opposing force of love and liveliness…

No, that was a lie… 

No matter how much I trick myself by saying I was simply waiting for the right girl to come my way, or how I convince myself that society was the one at fault for not being able to accept me and my wonderful talents that only I could see, I was indeed lonely…

I wanted love…

"IS SOMEONE IN NEED OF LOVE?!” A piercing shriek penetrates the eardrums of everyone within a hundred metre vicinity, the following asteroid crashing into the ground sending the sea of couples into mass hysteria. Guys that promised to protect their princesses leaving them behind to save their skin, couples that promised that they would spend their entire life with each other dashing in opposite directions or even pushing each other away to try and make a quick escape, I could even swear I saw the fat couple begin biting each other in order to try and escape from each other's embrace, their greasy bodies causing the two lovers to stick to each like glue... literally...

"Fuck this is no time to be laughing at the morbidly obese!" I come to a sudden realization as I make a dash for it, leaving behind my green coloured sugary drink that apparently came from the early morning mountain and potato chips that were mostly air, but for some reason I was trapped and unable to leave my immediate vicinity, a force field or a barrier keeping me trapped behind an invisible wall.

"Did you not hear me young man?!" The voice once again pierces the air as the smoke from the crash site begins to clear, the silhouette of a young woman appearing from the canter of the large crater in the ground. "I, the beautiful and elegant Queen Emily, have descended upon your mortal lands in order to help you find a lover!" The girl announces proudly as she begins to laugh arrogantly, her self-praising description a little too much for me to handle. 

"Fuck you! I'm out!" I practically scream in terror as I continue to struggle against the supernatural force holding me back, but to obvious no avail. To make things worse, the moment I showed my intention to escape, the force holding me back became even stronger than before, the wall suddenly becoming a tentacle beast as elongated and flexible appendages wrap around my limbs and practically crucify me. "Let me go you alien! The only tentacle porn I like is tentacle beast x young princess!"

"Alien? I am no alien..." The girl growls angrily as she appears before me in a flash, completely ignoring the latter half of my sentence, my eyes never even getting the chance to blink before she manages to close in the distance between me and her. "I am the beautiful and elegant Goddess Emily!" Her self-description gets even more outrageous as she pushes her face closer to mine, her cute face free of blemishes suddenly coming so close to my virgin body causing the feeling of arousal to mix with the fear, the odd mixture giving me a confused boner. "Heh. Looks like even pigs can appreciate beauty." The girl both mocks me and further elevates her own self-esteem with her remark, although her comment did allow me to catch a better glimpse of her figure as she steps away from me. 

I wouldn’t say she was a goddess, but she was indeed a beautiful maiden. With porcelain like skin, whiter than snow and purer that a drop of dew shining in the light of dawn, beautiful blue eyes that practically shined in the daylight, long blonde hair that curled at its tips flowing down her smooth skin and finally perching themselves right above her slender hips and slim waistline, right below her small but perky A to B-cup breasts. Her arms and legs were skinny; the fragile looking limbs making her body seem even that much more precious, almost as if it was begging to be protected…

The young girl’s outfit made her seem even that much more fragile, that much more vulnerable, her white flared dress making her seem as if she was a young princess sitting in a castle…

“The fuck you looking at you fat pervert?” Aaand there goes the princess, jumping off the balcony of her tall tower, landing inelegantly in the middle of a large swampy river. The once fair maiden that shone brightly atop her tower had emerged out of the river of my crushed hopes and dreams… as an ogre…

“Damn it Dreamw*rks and their princess fi*na…” I cursed under my breath as the memories of the biggest disappointment in my childhood rises back up to the surface, the scarring memory of seeing such a beautiful woman becoming such a fat and ugly monster still affecting my ability to dream. 

“Huh? The fuck you yapping about?” The og- I mean young girl asks as she jabs at my ribs with her extremely skinny fingers, her nails digging into my skin and sending jolts of pain into my brain. “No matter…” The young girl ignores her own emotions as she suddenly makes a complete 180, the once ugly girl greeting me with a bright smile. “Lovey-dovey cupid power! Making your heart throb and your nether regions tingle! Lovely Cupid!” 

“I’m gonna vomit…” 

“Huh?!” The young girl angrily screams at me as she returns to jabbing my chest with her fingers. “The beautiful and mighty goddess Emily, best cupid in the world with a one hundred and one percent success rate just gave you her beautiful and oh so majestic introduction that even the most lowly of perverts would crawl over glass and shove their dicks into a pond full of piranhas just so they could hear my voice through a walkie-talkie, and that’s what you have to say to me?! You fucking pig!” The young girl continues to assault my body with her small fingers and sharp nails as she curses my name, my existence and my birth, her rage living strongly for an hour…

………

“Anyway…” The girl finally gets tired of attacking my vulnerable form as she clears her throat. “Once again, the mighty cupid is here to give you love… be grateful jackass.” The young girl completely gives up and maintaining her beautiful and elegant cupid face as she looks down on me with her judgmental and comprehensive stare, almost as if she was looking at a water flea. 

“Right… Yeah I have no time for this so could you just let me go?” I nonchalantly reply, although my heart was beating rapidly in my chest from the fear that currently possessed me, but my attitude only seemed to deepen the grave I was just seconds away from being thrown into. 

“Ahh… So you don’t believe me… That’s ok; I’ll just make you believe…” The young girl remarks with the same tone and attitude that a villain uses just as he pulls out a secret weapon or initiate the next arc of a popular animated series filled with useless fillers and unnecessary commentary. “Come! My secret weapon!” The young girl announces loudly as she pulls out an oddly shaped object from her pocket, the device almost rectangular in size with a white border and a reflective black surface… wait…

“ISN’T THAT JUST A SMARTPHONE?!” I subconsciously do a comedic retort as the sudden lack of climax throws me off guard, the young girl’s ‘secret weapon’ turning out to be a normal device found in every man’s, woman’s and even child’s pockets. 

“This isn’t just any smartphone… Watch…” The young girl grins as she begins tapping away at her touch screen, her eyes scanning across entry after entry on whatever she was looking at, her fingers scrolling up and down as she examines the prime candidates, her nails tapping away as she inputs her particulars. “Feast your eyes… on this!”

“HEAVENBay?” I squint my eyes as I read the rainbow colored letters sprawled across the small screen, the name of the website oddly familiar. 

“Yes… This is where I buy my tools that other cupids, demigods and gods no longer want… at a price that can potentially be cheaper than that of factory made goods fresh off the press… A revolutionary piece of handicraft…” 

“Isn’t that just like Eb*y?” I reply the young girl’s enthusiastic and passionate speech with my powerful interjection, my words clearly leaving a dent in her pride as she begins shaking with anger. 

“DON’T MOCK ME!” The young girl screams as she slams her finger onto the screen with enough force to damage a cheap phone, a wooden bow and arrow suddenly appearing from thin air and resting comfortably in her arms and between her fingers. “TAKE THIS! LOVE ARROW SHOOT!” 

“I’LL DIE!” I scream as I struggle against the thick invisible tentacles holding me back and keeping me trapped, my fear now at an almost hazardous level. 

“Don’t worry…” The young girl snickers as she fires the arrow straight at me, except that it misses my cheek by a mere inch. “The arrow wasn’t for you…” The young girl smiles as I turn my head to see where the arrow was flying to, the target seeming to be a hot young lady that could potentially be a model for a top fashion brand. 

“The arrow makes the victim fall in love with whoever I want them to… be happy I’m letting you have such a wonderful beauty take your first.” The young girl explains as she smiles cockily, almost as if she expects me to thank her for her generosity… which I kindly reciprocate.

“THANK YOU!” I practically cry as the kindness of this young girl… no, this goddess pours at like a waterfall into my riverbed of a heart, the chance she graciously presented to me worth more than my life, worth more than my future. I would gladly give up my soul after making love to this beautiful weapon… and it was all thanks to this beautiful cupi-

“GET OUT OF THE WAY FATTY!” I hear the death flag rise as the familiar voice from one half of the obese pizza loving couple appears out of nowhere, the arrow’s target suddenly taking a drastic change for the worst. 

“NOOO! GODDESS EMILY! DON’T LET THAT FAT WOMAN GET HIT!” I practically beg my former enemy as an arrogant smile flashes across her face, a horrible feeling welling up inside me. 

“Oh? Didn’t you say you didn’t want part in this…? Gee, I sure wish I could help but I don’t think this ogre could help with something a cupid could do…” Ah. I think she knew I was dissing her… “I mean, if looking at ugly old me would make you vomit, maybe that plus sized beauty could help you get off instead…” Now she’s just holding my words against me… but this is no time to be hesitant and proud.

“I’M BEGGING YOU! CHANGE TARGET! I’LL LICK YOUR FEET, KISS YOUR ASS, LICK YOUR CUNT, WHATEVER! JUST CHANGE TARGET!” I scream with all the energy in my body, the pure terror from having my first time be stolen by an obese chick completely destroying my pride and forcing me to fall down to the role of a mere mortal, an act that pleases the gods. 

“RIGHT AWAY SLAVE!” The kind and elegant Emily smiles as she shifts the arrow with her mind, my request going through and my future safe, the piece of metal almost following a magnetic field as it jerks quickly to the side… straight to the obese man…

 

“OH!” The man exclaims as the arrow pierces the side of his head, a river of blood forming against his face. “I see… I’ve finally understood my feelings… YOU, BOY!” The man cheerfully screams as he points at me, a bad feeling coursing through my veins. “I WANT TO FILL YOUR TWINK*E WITH MY MANLY CREAM!” And there’s the death flag…

“NOOOO!” I shriek as I break free from the tentacles holding me back, my fear from being raped by an obese man much more powerful than my fear of the cupid Emily, the willpower rush from my deep and powerful intentions to escape allowing me to completely break free of the young girl’s curse. “I’M SO OUT OF HERE!” I run with all my might as I make a beeline straight to my home, away from this madness.

….

“Finally… There’s no way that fat faggot is going to get through the tough security of my apartment building…” I breathe a sigh of relief as I finally manage to catch my breath, the long kilometer sprint back home from the nearby park too tiring for a shut-in such as myself. I can’t even remember the last time I had ran, let alone a kilometre sprint, my legs completely like jelly and my head light and hazy. 

“I know right? That guy just couldn’t hold it in…” I hear a familiar and annoying voice remark from over my shoulder as I react accordingly, my arm flying behind me in an attempt to knock over my enemy. “CAREFUL ASSHOLE!” The familiar young girl who claimed to be a goddess screams in a panic as she dodges my swing, a bead of sweat forming at the side of her temple. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” I demand an explanation as I adopt a fighting posture, my arms ready to either attack or defend according to my opponent’s moves. Although this stance would have frightened any regular old thug or corner street thief, the young girl seems to be completely unfazed. 

“Woah there stud… I’m just here to let you experience the joy of love… although your misfortune seems to stand in the way of that…” The young girl laughs mockingly as she forces me to remember the past hour’s events, not a single shred of remorse visible in her expression or tone. “I mean seriously… not only did you fail to bag the hot chick that you would never even have the chance to smell, let alone touch, you were also just about to bang a fat chick with grease for sweat! Plus! That fat piggy is now chasing you so he can love you! Isn’t that just hilarious?!” 

“You’re really starting to piss me off now…” I tremble with rage as the young girl indelicately brings up the traumatic events that would scar me for life, her words barely apologetic even though it was almost all her fault to begin with. 

“Oh kyaa…” The young girl sarcastically fakes a scream of terror with the softest and most monotonous voice I had ever heard, almost as if she sees my threats as nothing more than a joke. “Mr Miserable is gonna rape me, fuck my mouth with his dirty cock and tear my tight pussy into shreds… Seriously man, your threats ain’t gonna cut it… I mean there’s no way a stupid pervert like you is gon-” I cut the young girl off with a strong shove of my hand, my palm completely cutting off her airflow as I pin her against the wall. 

“Shut it bitch! I’M THE ONE IN CHARGE!” I assert my dominance as I focus all of my strength into my arm, my strength able to keep the young girl in place, her back pinned to the wall and her legs dangling. “You like laughing at me huh? Think that I don’t have the guts to rape a cute girl like you? Well… I’ll show you…” I laugh wickedly as I let my rage and lust take over, my free hand hooking onto the young girl’s collar and yanking her dress down in one strong swoop, leaving the young girl in nothing but her frilly white panties. “Oh? No bra?” 

“MMM!” The young girl’s screams, although it comes out as nothing more than a muffled cry due to the presence of my relatively large hand. “MMM! MMMmM! Mmmm…” The girl continues to scream as she struggles against my strength, her cheeks red in embarrassment from having her body seen and her face growing paler by the minute as she nears unconsciousness. Seeing that she was near her limit, and that an unconscious girl was less interesting to play with, I release my hand for a moment and let the young girl fall to the floor, before quickly pinning her to the ground by her wrists. “LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!” The young girl continues to struggle as her legs thrash about, but my body weight keeps her down. 

“You think I can’t rape a girl like you… Well… You thought wrong…” I laugh as I quickly fish out my pole from inside my pants, my movements faster than the naked eye. In an instant, my erect shaft was exposed to the elements and directly under the nose of the young girl. “Suck it.” I command, enjoying the look of disgust and fear on the young girl’s face. 

“H-How… How did you move so fast…?” The young girl asks, shocked at my speed. Maybe this was the first time she’s seen someone move faster than her, no surprise there considering how fast she closed the distance between us earlier today, or maybe she was just trying to stall for time. In order to win at both situations, I have to be more aggressive. 

“I’ll answer your question as you suck on my rod.” I grin as I thrust my hips forward, my glans brushing past the young girl’s open lips and bumping against the back of her throat, the sound of the young girl dry heaving sending a sadistic pleasure down my spine. “Mmm… I can get used to this…” 

“Uuu promoo” The young girl tries to speak, although it comes out as mostly incoherent noises, as tears trickle down her cheek, the pain from being so forcefully taken clearly affecting her. 

“I guess I should keep my word…” I grin as I lean in closer towards the young girl’s face, my lips close to her ears such that my breath constantly tickled her sensitive organ. “I had to hide from my mother while I was masturbating…” 

“Huu?!” The young girl screams as the truth is finally revealed, the speed that defeated her own proud skill being a result of a simple perverted young teenage boy’s perverted perversion simply too much of a kick to the face, my stupid reason for incredible speed almost like I was mocking her very existence. 

“Ooh~ Your screams are nice… But I think I want more…” I tease as I pull out of the young girl’s mouth, turn her around and press my shaft right against the entrance to her now damp chambers before she could even scream. “Let’s take it up a notch.”

“Wait a momEEEEEEEEEE!” The young girl screams in pain and surprise as my thick shaft disappears into her depths in an instant, a bright red fluid seeping out from where we were connected. Wait… bright red… BLOOD?! “YOU WERE A VIRGIN?!” I scream, breaking my current dominating persona as the shock from stealing a girl’s first time sends me into a frenzy, my panicking mind causing my hips to stop and my strength to slacken. 

“Of course I was…” The young girl sobs as the pain overwhelms her, the young girl not even trying to struggle anymore as she falls to the ground, defeated. “I’m just a newbie cupid… and you had to steal my precious virginity…” 

“But… You were so cocky… And you were practically begging me to-”

“THAT’S JUST ME OVERCOMPENSATING! YOU DENSE IDIOT!” The young girl screams as the strong walls holding her emotions back finally breaks, tears flowing out of her eyes and down her cheeks like the rapids, wails resounding through my apartment louder than a fire alarm, her body shaking more than a scared Chihuahua standing on a leaf in the middle of a typhoon in winter. 

Shit… This makes me look like the bad guy, even though I was most definitely so. I can’t get hard like this, crying girls aren’t just something I can get off to. What to do… Now that I look at her like this, she looks just like a kid, a child that simply wanted attention from her parents, a child that played pranks and caused mischief just so she wouldn’t be alone… 

 

Damn… I’m not good with kids…

 

“It’s ok…” I do the best I could as I twist the young girl’s body around, such that her face was now facing mine and allowing me to have the best view of my guilt, before wrapping her with a deep embrace, allowing my warmth to comfort her. “I’m sorry for what I did…” 

 

“WAAAAAAAHHH!” God she’s loud…

………..

“You… *sniff* idiot…” The young girl finally calms down as she continues to wrap her arms around my neck, our bodies still joined at the groin. 

“You feeling better?” I ask, genuinely worried after her hour long sob festival that probably attracted half the neighbour’s attention and shattered my eardrums for the next year or two. 

“Of course not, my pussy hurts and my eyes are burning…” The young girl complains, but she doesn’t let go. “But… it doesn’t sting as much anymore…” 

“Do you…” I motion with my eyebrows permission from the young girl. 

“Yeah…” The young girl replies, her small head nodding as she looks into my eyes with a look that was more than simple lust. “But… Call me Emily…” 

“Ok… Here I go, Emily.” I return her emotion as I thrust my hips upwards into her depths, the new pool of lubrication that had formed while we were chatting allowing for easier access through her walls and into her baby room, the tip of my pole constantly slamming against a tight ring that was sitting deep inside her body. “Gosh… You’re so small I’m reaching your womb…” 

“Shut it…” Emily smiles as she continues to moan lustily, her voice spurring me on as I continue to meet her hips with my own, the two of us alternating thrusts in order to heighten each other’s pleasure. This wasn’t just an act of lust between a virgin and a goddess anymore… this was a genuine act of love. But a virgin can only go so far before he gives in, the lack of progressive training visible and the lack of experience causing the young virgins to easily meet their end. 

“I’m going to cum soon…” I warn Emily, my throbbing erection giving my desires away long before my verbal warning, but Emily didn’t mind it one bit. 

“Do it inside me… I want to feel all of you…” Emily smiles as she locks her legs around my waist, keeping me in place. Her concern wasn’t necessary though, I didn’t want to separate either. Putting more force into my embrace, I pull the young girl’s body closer to my own, letting her soft perky hills press against my chest as I feel the warmth of her own lust, of her heart rapidly beating inside her chest. “Let’s come together…”

“I’m coming!” the two of us scream in ecstasy as our heartbeats synchronize, our two spirits almost dancing together as we feel each other’s love, lust, happiness, sadness and emotions mix into one, the two of us enjoying that moment where both our minds go blank and share the same space. 

….

“You were too rough… idiot.” Emily punches my arm as she redresses, her beautiful white dress slightly torn at the collar. “This was my favorite outfit too…”

“I’m sorry…” I apologize as I lean in to hug my lover, but she pulls away. I look at her surprised, wondering why she had such a sad look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m a cupid… I need to return to heaven…” Emily admits as she looks at the ground, utterly crushed at the aspect of leaving me behind. I smiled ever so slightly, letting my experience as the adult between us comfort our waning hearts. 

“It’s ok… I know you’ll still be out there… I know you’ll come back for me…” 

“I’ll be back, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day… but one day!” Emily screams as she turns to face me, tears already forming at the corner of her eyes, her body glowing brightly as she begins to disappear, spontaneous just like the minute we met. “One day… I’ll come back for you… and we’ll have lots and lots of sex.”

“Yeah… I’ll be waiting…” I smile, although I could feel my heart begin to shatter while watching the one woman I say I have ever truly loved disappear into thin air before me, her crying face etched into my mind. 

“Here’s a final gift… to pay you back for this torn dress…” Emily smiles at me mischievously as another figure forms where she was beginning to fade, a large apple of a man forming right before my eyes.

“Oh hell no…” I whisper, frightened, as the familiar figure appears before me, the last person I wanted to see now in my home and within grabbing distance. 

“Goodbye my love… I’ll see you again soon…” Emily giggles as she finally disappears, and replacing her…

“IT’S DARLING! BABY, I WANT TO FILL YOUR TWINK*E WITH MY MANLY CREAM!” 

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!”


End file.
